Marik Goes To School
by Marik Ishtar
Summary: What happens when Marik Goes to school ?
1. The Deal

Ok hi this is my second fanfic "Marik goes to school" I hope you like it.  
  
I don't own Yugioh in anyway other then the cards.  
  
Ok instead of saying stuff you really don't care about on with the story.  
  
The Deal  
  
Marik who had just lost to YUGI in battle city not doesn't want to kill Yugi anymore........ at least for now.  
  
Isuzu took Marik's rob away from him so he can't do anything bad.  
  
Now we can begin our story.  
  
Ow yes 1 more think Yami-Marik is still alive inside Marik.  
  
So Isuzu comes from work and sees Marik playing PS2 as usual.  
  
Isuzu " Marik why in the world do you play the stupid PS2 the whole day, do something educational"  
  
Marik "why, why, why."  
  
Isuzu "ok how about this you go to school, when the school year starts and I will do anything you want that I can do for you ok?"  
  
Marik "fine you can do 1 think and I promise I will go to school until 12 grade, ok? But no turning back"  
  
Isuzu "fine if it will make you go to school"  
  
Marik "fine give me back my millennium rod, and like I said earlier NO TURNING BACK"  
  
Marik quickly grabs the rod were Isuzu hid it (Marik was sourcing for it when Isuzu when to work so he know were it was).  
  
Isuzu "fine you tricked me this time but remember school orientation is tomorrow so I expect you to go to school"  
  
Marik "fine anyway I old have like ... ow crap 4 years. Never the less I got my millennium rod back so it's worth it.  
  
I hope you like chapter 1 I know it was not to exciting but I promise you that the second will be better since the real fun doesn't kick in till the 3rd chapter I didn't write it yet but I have an idea what will happen. 


	2. Orientation Day

Here is chapter 2  
  
Hope you like it and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Orientation Day  
  
Marik rode his motorcycle to school got his locker and books and took a nap while the principle was blabbing something about the rules. Marik woke up just in time when the principle said "let's go to the park and have a ball game or baseball as you call it."  
  
Marik decided if everyone is happy to go he should not protest. He when on the bus and they whet to the park. When they got there Marik Just sat on a bench and waited for everyone to get the teams started.  
  
They got 2 captains and started to play a 7 inning game.  
  
Marik's team was up first when they made the line up they put Marik last and the first inning started  
  
Ok what ever the first inning was over the score was 0-0  
  
Then the bottom of the second the other team (not Marik's) hit a grounder right thought the pitters legs. Marik being who he is walked up to the pitcher and said "you can't play fro you life." The guy tried to punch Marik out the nerve he had to say that to him. He tried to punch Marik's face but Marik just dogged the punches.  
  
Finally Marik had enough and said "if you try to punch me one more time I will" write then a punch hit Marik in the noise sending him backwards.  
  
Marik who had no temper at all (but somehow before he had some), sent the kid to his favorite place... the shadow realm.  
  
Everyone ran around the kid (no one knows Marik sent the poor kid to the shadow realm). Marik got up and grabbed his noise trying to pretend he really was hurt since him millennium item gave him a high power to attack and defend. He also didn't want anyone to know that he really killed that kid, shadow realm same thing.  
  
Anyway he pretended he was better in a few minuets and want home, since this was burring stuff seeing people trying to revive someone who Marik know only very few can revive.  
  
Anyway he decided to tell Isuzu about the fight but not about the sending to the shadow realm thing since that would make her mad.  
  
Isuzu was happy that Marik didn't do anything.  
  
Anyway this chapter comes to an end it was getting burring anyway so like the next chapter will have a not more action in it.  
  
So tell me what you thing and if you want I can put you in the story if you want just review and in the review tell me something about your self and I will be more then glad to put you in the story.  
  
Till next chapter 


	3. First Day of School Part 1

Hay I'm finally back and this is chapter 3.  
  
Anyway the declaimer: I don't own anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh other then a lot of cards.  
  
Also thanks for the reviews, even the ones that tell me Marik should be spelled Malik. I spell it Marik since that's the way the USA spells it. And I'll start spelling Ishizu like I just did.  
  
Chapter 3: First day of School Part 1  
  
Marik was riding to school on his motorcycle and the realized he say someone familiar walking on the street. Could it be one of his former rare hunters? (Ishizu disestablished the rare hunters). So Marik Rides next to him takes off his Helmet and asks the person "Do you know who Marik Ishtar is or that Rare Hunters are?"  
  
He answers Marik back "No and No"  
  
Marik not liking that answers takes out his Rode takes over the other persons mind. Marik starts going through the persons mind and realizes this really was one of his Rare Hunters. He also realizes that when Ishizu disestablished the rare hunter with Yami-Yugi that erased all memories of the gang from there mind. Then he also realizes that if he could find Ordain he could restore his memory and get his Rare Hunter back to get him money and a passing grade is school since he was no way ready to do any work in school.  
  
He then realized that school starts at 8 and it was 8:15 and luckily he could drive even though he was 15 and a freshmen is school (he most properly killed someone and took there motorcycle and license). Anyway he sister (Ishizu, his only sister I might add), will be bad at his since he has a motorcycle and how can he be late?  
  
Marik quickly rode on to school as fast as he could, 75 MPH on local roads (don't you feel same when Marik could drive). He got to school at 7:20 and saw his teacher (didn't know here name yet start class). He decided just do ride into the window and say "He was in class the whole time", not one will notice .If the teacher asks "Then why is the window broken and the motorcycle here". Simple answer he prayed to RA (his God) and he got a motorcycle.  
  
So he rides into the window making the sound of glass breaking then quickly get's off the motorcycle and sits back in he chair. The teaches is still doing what she was going before, writing on the board something about what a Verb is. Hay she is 85 what do you expect. Then she turns around and looks at the class. And after 3 min finally said "I have a felling someone left the room without telling me they were going out, and why is there a mess near the window, who want's to volunteer to clean it up?"  
  
Marik realizing how stupid she is decides that just in case someone else comes in he could be clean (of breaking the window). He saids "Sure I'll Help Mrs. Mrs. "looks at the board for a name but there is none, "Mrs. English Teacher". She saids back to his "thank you very much for helping your help young man"  
  
Marik get's up takes his Bike (motorcycle) and parks it outside. Then goes back in takes a janitors mind over and tells him to clean up the mess he made earlier.  
  
Marik sits back down in his seat and starts thinking were Ordain could be?  
  
The janitor finishes and Marik free's him from his control and erases what just happened from his mind (the janitor of course).  
  
Finally after 10 min. of nothing to do the bell rings and Marik just leaves the class fallowing everyone to the next class.  
  
I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Please review, your opinions are very important to me. 


	4. First Day of School Part 2

Chapter 5 Marik: Hay, sorry it took so long to update. You know the Disclaimer. That I don't own Yu-Gi-oh. On with the story.  
  
Ow yes were we the first day of school lets continue.  
  
Chapter 5: Fist Day of School Part 2  
  
Marik came to the next class and sat down in the back were he could mumble stuff to himself. As he was walking he saw this rich kid with a nice laptop. He decided he was going to permanently barrow it. He simply just took over the kids mind and made him give him the laptop and no heard or saw that kid ever again.  
  
Marik sat in his seat and waited till the teacher came in. The teacher was 6' and looked cool. The teacher said ok class my name is "Mr. BOB". Marik couldn't resist but to ask "So your last name is bob?" He teacher looked at him and said not Bob is my first name. Marik getting a jock out of this said "So your name is Bob Bob"  
  
No one was laughing. It was supposed to be funny, Marik said to himself. The teacher just said back to Marik "right ". He then said "Before I start we will all say our names and I have a few rules to make sure you know".  
  
He passed out a few papers that said how the grade will be composed of and a list of rules. He said everyone will now say there name. Everyone said there name. Then this little kid looks like he is spacing off (pretending he is flying a space ship, you also here the sound). The teacher walks over to him and said "Is everything ok with you, since if something is wrong you can always go to the mental hospital, they have people like you in there so it will be easier for you to communicate with them." In the middle of the speech he stops and looks at the teacher as if nothing happened.  
  
The teacher says "And your name is?" The kid Says back to him "My name is Uri" with a normal voice since he is small (no one expected that). Mr. Bob says back "ok can you please sit in fount of my desk since we don't want you to go on your little adventures again now do we?" Uri says back "What are you talking about??" Mr. Bob says "ok Uri we all know that you have problems, but please admit to them". Says in a quiet voice "it will make you look less weird".  
  
Then one kid raises his hand, and says "Don't mess with him, he is the leader of the squirrel and he beat the Galactic Squirrel" Then he just falls to the floor with laughing with the rest of the other people who know what he was talking about.  
  
Uri said back to him I am really the leader of the squirrels. Makes a weird noise and a squirrel comes breaking thought the window and the Uri commands it to attack the person with mad fun of him. The squirrel does what he was told and skull bashes the kid. The kid says "Ow that hurt" Uri says back "My squirrels are very strong". The squirrel is dead with its head cracked open form its own attack. Uri runs up to it and says "NO, not my squirrel my precious squirrel". Just then a squirrel wearing some suit (warrior armor) jumps thought the window, and attacks Uri.  
  
Uri and the squirrel have a battle. Uri kicks it off and jumps up and changes at it. After hitting the squirrel. The squirrel starts running away and Uri fallows it. Uri jumps out the window in unlike the squirrel who reaches the tree he falls and hits the ground knowing him out. After that the teaches calls the hospital. Then he turns to the class and says "What did we learn today in school?" One kid raised his hand and says "We learned 2 things 1 don't try to fight with Galactic squirrels" then he just starts laughing, and after 2 min he stops and continues "and 2 that we don't jump out of windows" then keeps and laughing.  
  
The rest of the day nothing really happened other them Marik had 2 hour worth of Home Work. And he was no way going to do it, since in his opinion school doesn't help.  
  
Sorry if this chapter had a few good and bad points. Anyway till next chapter. Also all the people who wanted to be in the story I will put into the next few chapters, and don't forget to review. 


	5. The Murder

Hay it's me back with another Chapter.  
  
Anyway so we can just start, "THE Disclaimer" If you don't know it go back to the previous chapter and read it. Also if any other Characters come in from other shows I don't own them.  
  
Warning Character death!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anyway Let's begin Chapter 5: The Murder  
  
As we left off Marik had 2 hour of homework that he swore he was not going to do.  
  
Marik comes home and starts playing the new Dual Monster (Yu-Gi-Oh game but they don't call it that in the show) game called: Return from the past, for PS2. After beating in 5 hours he realized he had HW. That he had to finish but didn't want to. So he grabbed a homeless guy off the street, took over his mind. He realized this guy was stupider then him. So... He went around the city this time took over a guy who was normal. And make him do his HW.  
  
Note from Author: Why can't I just do that?  
  
He came to school the next day. No he wasn't late this time. And out of no were stood Yugi Moto and Gang. When the first class started the teacher said today we have a few new ppl who just cam back from vacation a little late. The teacher asks Yugi "Where were you for vacation?" Yugi answer "I have a riddle for you, were the sand is, and were there are pyramids". The teachers answers back "that's an easy one, Egypt, the pyramids gave it away. Yugi smiles and sits down on the other side of the room then Marik. He doesn't see Marik, but Marik sees him.  
  
Marik clenches his fists and whispers "I still think you are responsible for his death, and anyway you could have stopped it, so revenge will be mine, Yugi boy".  
  
Note from Author: If you watch the Jap. Yu-gi-oh episodes then you have no problem understanding what Marik said. But in the English version Marik want to kill Yugi for his power, But in the Jap. Version he thinks Yugi is responsible for his father death and want's revenge. Also Anzu is the Jap. Name for Tea (how ever you spell it, that's why I don't use it).  
  
After that Anzu walks by Marik. Marik pretending to be nice (since Anzu would see him anyway) Says "Hi, how was Egypt?" Anzu seeing Marik and takes out a gun and points it too Marik. The teacher noticing this says" ANZU!!!!!!!!!! (Don't asks me how the teacher knows Anzu name) You can't bring guns to school". Anzu says "but this guy took over my mind". The teacher says back to her "Ok Anzu still you can't bring guns to school, but since you brought one anyway, you might as well kill him".  
  
Anzu about to kill Marik with her gun says "Before I kill you, I have to give you one of my friendship speeches". Marik from the thought of that scared him. Since after all he was in Anzu's body (When Yami-Marik took over his body he took over Anzu's). Anzu starts saying "that friends don't takeover one another body, and .........." Then Amber Johnson walks into class and says "sorry I'm late, my locker combo was messed up" then sees Marik Being heard up by Anzu (with a gun, kinda weird). She thinks Marik's ok and Anzu. I hate her, plus she is giving one of those friendship speeches. Amber Johnson walks up to Anzu and punches her out. And then starts beating her. Marik walks up to Amber and says "Stop, and give me a try, I'm stronger then you". Amber answers him" please go ahead, and don't be afraid to kill her". Marik says sure. Goes ahead and beats Anzu to death.  
  
Then the teacher walks over to Marik saying "Young man, we don't kill people in this school do make my self clear?" Marik says "Do I make myself clear, if you want to wake up tomorrow, you don't start up with me" Her response was "Well if you put it that way, I guess I have no chose but to call the cops and they will decide your faith". She calls the cops before Marik has a chance to take out his millennium rod (it was in his Backpack).  
  
Yugi walks up to Marik and says " I used to think you were evil but now I realize that out views and more or less the same, I hated Anzu, but only because of her "FRIEND SHIP SPEACHES" anyway now I will consider you a friend not an enemy, unless you do something really bad".  
  
Next Joey walks up to him, and thanks him too. So does Tristan, Bakura (not Yami-Bakura) and finally Amber walks over and says "I wanted to kill her, but I guess you were distend to it, plus you have cops that want to arrest you outside the door." Marik Answers "I can take care of those cops, don't worry".  
  
I guess I'll end the chapter here since its ok small cliff hanger.  
  
Ok I have a poll "Do you want Yami-Marik to come in or not?" please vote in your reviews, till next time see ya. 


	6. The Return of Evil

My Story - Part 1 Marik: Ya so I'm sorry that i didn't update for so long. So lets gat quickly back to the story.  
  
Warning contains curses (bad words) it is rated PG- 13........... I think  
  
------Chapter 5: The Return of Evil-----  
  
The Police officer says "Are you responsible for this?"  
  
Marik says back "well see it wasn't really my fault since she left this note". While the cops were coming he wrote a note saying: Marik please kill me, signed Anzu.  
  
The Police office says after looking at the note "Do you really think I will believe this?"  
  
Marik says "Ya..."  
  
The Police office says back "I'm going to have to take you in."  
  
Marik says back "Really?" takes out the millennium rod and makes the Police office sing a Michele Jackson song as he is leaving and repots the incident as that she (Anzu) was crazy and deserved it. (No, cops can' do that, but in my world you can).  
  
So the cop leaves with Anzu's body. Everyone looks at him. Marik says "WTF you want" (if you don't know what WTF mean IM me at MarikBakura11, most of you should know what it means). Some person says "how the hell did you do that?" "Ow lets just say that I have a few tricks up my sleeve", Marik says Then Anzu walks in Marik says "WTF I killed you, women"  
  
Anzu says "I ain't Anzu."  
  
Marik responds "who the hell are you then?"  
  
Anzu "I'm you" Marik screams "Ow no your back" then starts running for the window, and jumps, (since he has his millennium item he could survive the 2 story jump) out the window. Anzu who is really Yami-Marik, (Just in case you didn't figure out) carefully climes Down the Building and chases Marik.  
  
Marik having no time hijacks a Hummer (you gatta drive in stile). And drives away.  
  
Yami-Marik just takes Marik's motorcycle and chases after Marik.  
  
Marik was Driving down I-89 .Yami-Marik out raced Marik and jumped on his window of the hummer. Punched throw it and Marik not knowing how to drive a car too well, the car went frying off the road, Marik gets knocked unctuous  
  
-------------When Marik Wakes Up ---------------- ---  
  
When Marik wakes up he is chained to a chair and then something pop's in front of his face, Anzu.  
  
Anzu says ''I have bin waiting so long for this day, to get my body back. '' Marik realizing that he was about to get sent back to the shadow realm tries breaking free. Yami-Marik says '' it's not worth your energy you will not be need it, since I'm not sending you to the shadow realm but a different place that you will not enjoy.  
  
Marik says in a scared voice (hard to imagine) '' what are you planning to do?''  
  
Yami-Marik says '' You will find out soon ,but for now I'll be taking your body using this -points to a virtual pod (that wear used in battle city with Noah)- trust me you WILL enjoy your stay at the virtual word '' then starts lathing hysterically.  
  
Marik says 'before you kill me or what ever your planning to do, please tell me how you got back to this world?''  
  
Yami-Marik says ''fine I'll tell you, I need a corps, that you/I had a connection with, and Anzu was perfect since when you took over her mind it leaves a connection that can't close. So when you killed her I took the moment to come back, now it's time for your punishment, for holding me back with your pathetic servant Odian ''  
  
-------------Chapter end -------- ------  
  
Marik – This is a good place to stop the Chapter  
  
For all of my fans I'll be updating a LOT sooner form know on so see ya till next time. 


	7. Past turns to Present Part 1

My Story - Part 1  
  
Ok back with another Chapter  
  
Anyway you know the Disclaimer; I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, sadly  
  
Chapter 6: Past turns to present  
  
Yami-Marik loads Marik in to the virtual pod and then sets up the computer to take Marik's mind and put it in the new virtual world, which he made special for Marik. Then he loaded into the computer that it should then upload his mind into Marik's body.  
  
Then Yami-Marik went into another pod and started the computer.  
  
---------- Marik's Point of view (in virtual-world) ----------  
  
"Were am I? And why do I look like 12 years old?" Marik Thinks to himself.  
  
Ow look it's a young version of Isuzu.  
  
Isuzu says ''Marik, did you have a good night sleep, since today is the day you will have your tomb keeper ritual''  
  
Marik realizing that this is a replay of the worst day of his life!  
  
Marik responds '' Yes Isuzu, I'm ready but do I have to be a tomb keeper?''  
  
Isuzu says back ''Rest up, the ritual starts in three hours''  
  
Marik gets up, put his sandals on and started running for the Exit, but a guard catches him by the door. He led him back to his room and told him to not try to escape since it will not work.  
  
Marik realizing that Yami-Marik, planned this out very well, that there was no chance of escaping. He realized that there was one way out suicide was the only way out of internal torture. Marik had an idea, if he could run fast enough into the wall he could cause enough brain damage to make him nit knowing that the hell is going on.  
  
So he got ready to charge at the wall. And he was off, he was about to hit the wall. He ran through the walk into a white room. He started walking around, and there was nothing there except a fold up chair. He didn't want to sit on the chair so he just sat down on the floor, and began to think how he can get out if this place.  
  
After 10 minuets or so someone called out ''Hay, did you think I would let you die?'' Marik looks up to see who it is; it looks like a boy who is 12 or so. Marik asks ''Who in the world are you?'' The boy responds ''Why, my name is Noah''  
  
Marik after realizing this is the same Noah who was or should have bin killed with his father from the destruction of the battle sub (what the blimp was captured by). Marik asks ''How did you survive if the virtual world was destroyed with you and your father?''  
  
Noah starts smiling then finally says ''My computer, me is not located anywhere that a mortal human can find , yes it's located in the shadow realm, since you (other half) transported me (it) there right before the sub was about to blow up. Now it's time to do my old friend back a favor by completing his request. Like he said an enemy of my enemy is a friend of mine''  
  
Marik then blanked out.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Hope You liked this chapter, Please review. 


	8. Past turns to Present Part 2

My Story - Part 1  
  
I'm back with another chapter  
  
The declaimer; I sadly don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Chapter 8 : Past turns to present II  
  
When Marik wakes up he sees that he is in his old house and in his old bed. Suddenly the door flow open and 2 guards fallowed by his father came in. His father said "It's time for the ritual, my son." Marik screams at the top of his lungs " No father, please don't."  
  
His father tells the Guards to take Marik to the ritual room with any means necessary. The guards say to Marik "You won't to go yourself, or you want us to drag you there. Marik says "I'll go by myself ,if that's ok with you" The guard responds "Go right ahead then sir" Marik starts walking slowly then tries to escape by running away. He begins to run. Sadly one if the guards grab holds of his rob and puts him over his shoulder and starts carrying him to the ritual room.  
  
Marik screams at the top of his longs "LET ME GO" the whole time as they were going to the ritual room. As they were about to reach the room Marik remembered that Odian was there knowing he would see him again made him happy. But when they made the final turn thought the tunnel, Odian should have bin there, but he wasn't. Marik realized that how much Yami-Marik hated Odian fir restraining him he told Noah to purposely take him out. Finally they came to the ritual room.  
  
Marik's father grabs Marik and throws him onto a stone bed face first. Then tells all the people to leave, after they all leave. Ties Marik's hands and feet so he can't move. Marik's father then took a knife and put it in hot fire also black Ink was boiling on the other side. He took the knife whose tip was red (since it was very hot) and placed it in the hot ink. After a few seconds, he took the knife out and came to Marik and started carving into Marik's back and Marik starts screaming in pain. I think I don't need to say more what happened after this. The ritual was final finished and poor Marik just know fainted from all the pain.  
  
------ Yami-Marik point of view ------  
  
Opens his eyes, take a look at his hands "ow yes" he says "I have my old body back" he stands up gets on the motorcycle that was starting there and drove off.  
  
He came to Marik's (really Isis) and when to sleep since he was tirade from the brain (mind) transfusion.  
  
The next day he wakes up, and goes to the frig. Yes evil (sociopaths) people do get hungry. He gets a nice raw chicken and eats it. Than he goes back to the frig and takes some Pepsi to drink. While he is drinking 2 lets of Pepsi Isuzu walks in (he doesn't have the eye of obelisk on his forehead since he is the main person in the body), and says "What happened in school yesterday!" Marik (Yami-Maik) answers calmly see Yami-Marik came back to kill me in Anzu's body so I had no chose then I had to go somewhere to calm down. Isuzu believing this good story, Said she would clear everything with the school.  
  
This is the end of the chapter ... Till next time 


	9. First Day Out

My Story - Part 1  
  
Disclaimer; sadly I don't own Yu-Gi-oh  
  
Chapter 9: First day out  
  
WORNING CHARICTER DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
WORNING CHARICTER DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
WORNING CHARICTER DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So Yami-Marik drove to school since he didn't know were else to go. On the way to school he picked up (stole) a 5 pound bag of candy since when he was together (in 1 mind) with Marik. He loved candy!!!  
  
He went into school went into a random classroom. Luckily he was supposed to be in there. Then the teacher walks in and begins class. She was talking something about cell walls, then Yugi walks in fallow by Joey and Yugi says "sorry we are late" the teacher seeing Yugi as being a good student and all lets him off the hock and tells this to sit down in an empty seat.  
  
All the seats wear taken other then the 2 seats next to Marik since no one wanted to sit next to a bloody murderer. (I ain't British just felt like saying it) So Yugi and Joey sat down next to Yami-Marik. Yami-Marik wondering why anyone would sit next to him, epically Yugi and Joey. Guess they are on weed, that's good since it will be easy to kill them both!  
  
Yami-Marik decides to wait till the drugs wears off then he will kill them just to see their faces. Five minuets into class Joey put a piece of paper on Yami-Marik's desk. Yami-Marik knowing it was safe to read it. It read: Marik thank you very much for getting rid of Anzu for me, well not really me, but for all of us anyway sorry about that I have ADD so please excuse me if I go of tangent. Any way as I was saying: THANK YOU FOR KILLING ANZU. Also what happened when she returned and how? I think I know, Bakura one again decided to bring someone from the dead.  
  
After reading this Yami-Marik realized that Yugi and the others are now his friends and that he can blame everything on Bakura for now. He passed the note back saying: Ya, I think it was Bakura, and that I have present to give you after school in the back school meet me there at 3:00 or when ever his hell ends. Also bring Yugi.  
  
Joey reads the note ands thinks, he has become a cool guy so I can trust him so I have nothing to lose, plus I have Yugi to help me.  
  
---------- After School ----------  
  
Joey brings Yugi into the back of the school. And no one is there, Joey says" Lets wait a few minuets, I think he is late."  
  
Yugi says back "I don't like this feeling, but I guess Marik is late, and I'm going nuts again, and he is not evil and all." Then starts giving reasons that he made up why Marik is good, they all were he same reason, that he killed Anzu.  
  
---------- 5 minuets later ----------  
  
Yami-Marik shows up on the top of the roof this time with the eye of obelisk on his forehead (millennium symbol).  
  
Yami-Marik says "Hear, are your presents, fool's", He throws 2 swards 1 going through Joey. The other was about to hit Moto, when his Yami took over and caught the sword.  
  
Joey grabbed the sward pulled it out and blood was all over his hands. 15 seconds later he collapsed on the ground.  
  
Yugi who was able to catch the sward, it only minorly heart his hands, and blood was dripping down his hands he grabbed Joeys body and ran to the nearest Hospital and there Joey was announced to be DEAD.  
  
Yugi and Yami swore they would get Yami-Marik for this, and save Marik, since he is good for the reason he killed Anzu!  
  
---------- End of chapter ----------  
  
This is the end of his story; I will make a new story to counting this one. I'm not sure about the title yet, but I will update this with the URL, and title.  
  
Please review! 


End file.
